Bryan Clay
Ezra Tsumoru Bryan Clay ( Austin , January 3, 1980 ) is an American lake contestant , usually in the first nine parts of the decathlon performs outstandingly, after which he was on the1500 m loses points compared to the other more fighters. On the part discus he threw in 2005 in Carson a world record of 55.87 m for ten campers. He participated twice in the Olympicsand won a silver and a gold hereby medal . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Youth **1.2 World Championships **1.3 Olympics *2 Titles *3 Personal bests **3.1 Structure PR-around and potency based on PRs *4 Honours **4.1 heptathlon **4.2 decathlon *5 Awards Biography [ edit ] Youth [ edit ] At age five Bryan Clay moved from Texas to Hawaii . In 1998 he graduated from James B. Castle High School in Hawaii. During his school years he was an athlete and was trained by Dacre Bowen and Martin Hee. His first successes Clay in 1999 by winning the U.S. Junior Championship and the Pan-American Games gold. World Championships [ edit ] In 2001 and 2003 Clay participated in the World Cup, but did not. completed two times the game A year later, he did it in the heptathlon at the world indoor championships a lot better, he won a silver medal behind Roman Šebrle from the Czech Republic . This feat he repeated two years later at the indoor world championships in 2006 , is now behind Andre Niklaus .Meanwhile he was during the outdoor season at the world championships in 2005 in Helsinki on the decathlon become world champion with a score of 8732. This time he defeated Roman Šebrle by more than 200 points. At the World Indoor Championships in 2008 in the Spanish Valencia Bryan Clay won a gold medal in the heptathlon. With a personal best of 6371 points, he defeated the BelarusianAndrei Krawtsjanka which the national record improved to 6234 points and the Kazakh more contestant Dmitriy Karpov , who won bronze with 6131 points. Olympics [ Edit ] At the Athens Olympic Games in 2004 Bryan Clay won a silver medal, again behind Roman Šebrle (8893 points), with a new personal best of 8820 points. End of June 2008, about six weeks before the Beijing Olympics , showed Bryan Clay show that he had since his appearance in Valencia in March still has an excellent shape. In the U.S. Trials in Eugene he conquered for the third time the national title with a PR score of 8832 points, the best decathlon since the Athens Olympics . It was also the best decathlon an American athlete in sixteen years. So in Beijing, he started as the favorite and made that role he completely true. With a total score of 8791 points, he was in Beijing's new Olympic champion. Clay is married to Sarah Smith, kindergarten teacher in Azusa . Titles [ Edit ] *Olympic decathlon champion - 2008 *World Indoor heptathlon champion - 2008, 2010 *World decathlon - 2005 *American decathlon champion - 2004, 2005, 2008 *Pan American Junior Champion Decathlon - 1999 Personal records [ Edit ] ;Outdoor ;Indoor Structure PR heptathlon and potency based on PRs [ edit ] The table shows the breakdown of the personal record in the decathlon. In the columns next to it is also the potential record, with all the personal records of the individual components and the corresponding points. Honours [ edit ] Heptathlon [ Edit ] *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgWorld Indoor - 6365 p *2006: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgWorld Indoor - 6187 p *2008: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgWorld Indoor - 6371 p *2010: World Indoor - 6204 phttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg decathlon [ edit ] *1999 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgPan American Youth Championships - 7207 p *2001: DNF World *2001: 13th Universiade - 6791 p *2003: DNF World *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgOS - 8820 p *2004 IAAF World Combined Events Challengehttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgWorld Cup - 8732 p *2005 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgIAAF World Combined Events Challenge *2007: DNF World *2008: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgOS - 8791 p Awards [ edit ] *Jesse Owens Award - 2008 Category:1980 births